


Accidentally in Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jace, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirt Jace, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Pre-Canon, Protective Magnus, Rimming, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sub Jace, Top Magnus, Unimpressed Magnus, but they turn into serial one-night-stands, supposed to be a one-night-stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prior to the show's canon, Isabelle and Jace go to Pandemonium to have a good time. Jace is determined to hook up with someone pretty. Only that the pretty warlock he picks is so not impressed with the blonde and shoots him down hard.Jace is nothing if not stubborn, so he returns and tries again. Until, between the banter and conversation, the flirting becomes more like evening entertainment to Magnus, because the blonde Shadowhunter actually manages to worm his way into Magnus' heart.





	Accidentally in Love

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Accidentally in Love || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Accidentally in Love – How Jace and Magnus Accidentally Started a Relationship

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, multiple orgasms, rimming, sex toys, BDSM

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prior to canon, Jace and Izzy go to Pandemonium for a fun night out. Jace lays eyes on Magnus and really wants to get into the warlock's pants. Magnus is not impressed by the cocky Shadowhunter and brushes him off, which only increases Jace's interest in him. The thing is, the more Jace has to work for Magnus' attention, the more they start falling for each other.

**Accidentally in Love**

_How Jace and Magnus Accidentally Started a Relationship_

"And you're sure you don't wanna come with us, Alec?"

Alec looked up at his sister with an unimpressed look. "Tell me again where you're going, Izzy."

"Pandemonium. We keep slaying demons there, might as well party some too."

"And now mull that sentence over and take me into account", grunted Alec, returning his attention to his arrows. "I don't _do_ clubs. You and Jace go alone, have fun. I'll finish paperwork."

"You're the best, bro", grinned Izzy as she pecked his cheek.

/break\

Isabelle looked absolutely stunning in her skin-tight, black leather-dress. Not that Jace looked any less stunning in his skin-tight, black leather-pants and sleeveless shirt that was just as tight. All eyes were on them, as they were used to. The two siblings were head-turners and they knew it. Isabelle smiled at Jace like the maniac she was deep inside, winking before going off with a gorgeous pair of Seelies. Jace rolled his eyes in amusement, letting his eyes wander over the masses.

He had always been a kind of a one-night-stand man. Isabelle had her 'regulars' she liked to hook up with, like Meliorn. Jace was different there, he never hooked up with someone twice. Though that was limited to meetings; multiple times in one night or one time in the evening and one in the morning after, those were okay. Only that thanks to that, he was kind of through all the hot Seelies, male and female alike. There probably wasn't anyone interesting here anywa—hello, gorgeous.

Jace's eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of the most gorgeous person in the club. An Asian guy with rather eccentric, but fashionable clothes. A purple vest over his old-fashioned lavender shirt, magenta in the tips of his stylish hair. Jace froze when he saw the guy's eyes flash pure golden.

Jace was going to get into those perfectly cut pants. Smirking confidently, he walked over to the warlock and winked charmingly. Gorgeous guy raised one curious eyebrow and looked Jace up.

"Hello, gorgeous", purred Jace, voice rough. "How about we ditch this place together?"

"Considering I own this place and am right now working, how about no?", suggested the other.

Jace blinked slowly and frowned. He was not used to the word 'no'. So he tried being his most charming self, complimenting the other and bringing his A game. All his A game brought him were bemused looks from the club owner. And all the flattery, well, the warlock looked like he knew exactly that he was drop-dead gorgeous and fashionable. Needless to say, Jace went home alone.

/break\

"Why is he grumpy? The two of you went out last night. Normally that makes him more relaxed", questioned Alec suspiciously as he handed out coffees to Jace and Isabelle in the morning.

"He didn't get laid", chimed Isabelle with a broad, teasing grin.

"...I'm not sure if I want to know", muttered Alec beneath his breath, eyeing Jace.

"There was this guy, the club owner. A warlock. The hottest person in the club, really", started Jace, still looking sullen. "He deflected me and smiled at me like I was some cute little puppy trying to get the big dog's attention at the park. I've never been shot down that hard."

"Well, you know what you gotta do now", chuckled Alec, half amused.

"Yeah. Get back in the saddle and try harder", grunted Jace determined. "I _will_ rock that warlock's world. He just doesn't know what he's missing yet."

Alec heaved a long-suffering sigh as he looked at his parabatai. "...Of course."

Isabelle laughed and emptied her cup of coffee. "I can't wait to see that train-wreck."

"Thanks for the word of confidence. Why do my siblings hate me?", grunted Jace with a pout.

"Because you're ridiculous, Jace", chuckled Alec and shook his head.

"Three days, I tell you. Three days at max", stated Jace firmly.

Yet Jace was overestimating himself there. Three weeks later and Jace had still not gotten laid. It got to the point where Isabelle called him pathetic and tried to hook him up with someone else. Only, Jace didn't want someone else. He was really determined to get into Magnus' pants – and yes, he at least had found out the warlock's name. But that was all. No sex, not even a kiss or groping. That however didn't mean Jace was going to give up, because he wasn't.

/break\

It was on that three weeks mark that Jace managed to catch Magnus' attention. Ironically enough, it was on the one evening where Jace didn't flirt with him. Or rather, it was _because_ Jace wasn't flirting with him. Over the past three weeks, Magnus had kind of gotten used to the cocky, arrogant blonde flirting with him. If he was being honest, it was his new favorite evening entertainment. The blonde was adorable. Gorgeous and a real looker too. When Jace had first approached Magnus, Magnus had seen how utterly delectable the blonde Shadowhunter was. But Magnus had higher standards than some cocky arrogant little brat who thought his good looks were all it was going to take to get laid. Magnus had thought that the blonde would easily give up when being shot down, but the Shadowhunter was surprisingly determined. He came back, every second night, even if it was just briefly and most likely after a mission. And he would flirt. He was pretty good, actually. Very charming, cute and his good looks did help. Still, that cocky, arrogant attitude was in the way.

Despite that cocky, arrogant attitude, Magnus found himself enjoying the blonde's attention though. After all, he did like the attention of a gorgeous person like that. Sometimes, the determined flirting also lightened the mood and managed to lift Magnus' spirits on the more boring days.

That was until the three weeks mark when Magnus wasn't being flirted with. At first, he just thought that Jace was running late due to a mission, but then he spotted the blonde Shadowhunter at the bar. For a while, Magnus just observed the blonde curiously, thinking that maybe Jace had finally given up. Which was strangely disappointing and Magnus didn't quite know where that disappointment came from. Upon closer inspection however, Magnus saw that Jace looked pretty beat. And not in a physical way; in a mental way. He looked sad and frustrated.

Magnus continued on with business as usual for another hour, until he was done, and when he saw that Jace was still slumped over at the bar, the warlock decided to approach the blonde and see what was wrong. Even though he honestly had no idea why he even cared.

"Are you finally ready to give up?", asked Magnus lightly when sitting down next to Jace.

The blonde startled and looked up from his drink. Considering how unfocused those incredible eyes were, Magnus would have to chide his barkeeper later on, because this little Shadowhunter had been over-served. Subtly, Magnus used his magic to turn the rest of the drink into water.

"Hey, Mag", grunted Jace, arms folded on the bar and chin resting on them. "Didn't see you there."

"You weren't looking for me either, apparently", chuckled Magnus amused.

That Shadowhunter was just too cute for his own good when looking up at Magnus like that with those amazing mismatched eyes. The eyes had been the first thing Magnus had noticed about Jace, if he was being honest. One hazel and the other blue, both so bright and gorgeous and intense. The second thing being those full, inspirational lips. Sadly, Jace had decided to open his mouth and allow those sinful lips to spurt utter nonsense afterward, destroying the fantasy.

"Ye—eah...", drawled Jace and heaved a sigh. "I'm not in a mood to flirt. Just wanted a drink."

"Looks to me like you had more than just one drink", pointed Magnus out, frowning a little. "Mind telling me what got you into such an... untypical mood?"

For a long stretch, Jace was just silently running his fingers along the rim of his glass, staring into the water and not answering. Magnus started to think Jace wouldn't answer and he also started to question why he had even ask. It wasn't as though he cared about the arrogant Shadowhunter. All Jace was was amusing evening entertaining, especially during a busy night.

"Some jackass at the Institute said something...", muttered Jace beneath his breath.

"...Someone said something and that deflated _your_ ego?", snorted Magnus surprised.

Jace sneered into his drink, voice soft. "He called me out on being an arrogant ass. Said I'm not even a real Lightwood, so nothing makes me superior to him or the others..."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what that means?", inquired Magnus a bit confused.

"The Lightwoods", grunted Jace, waving one hand around. "Are the heads of the Institute. And they're the family that took me in." Jace paused for a short moment, looking bitter. "He basically said that even though they've been raising me and caring for me for the last ten years, I'm not their blood so I'm not part of their family... Guess that hit a nerve..."

Now it was Magnus' turn to pause in surprise. He hadn't expected it to be something serious. Honestly, he had thought maybe Jace had been shot down by someone again. Frowning slightly, Magnus rested a hand on Jace's arm and squeezed it gently.

"That's not true", assured Magnus, voice far gentler than normally when he spoke with Jace. "Your family is who you see as your family. They don't have to be your blood. And if they have cared for you for the past ten years, then you are family to them too. What does it matter what some jealous brat thinks? You say your family are the heads of the Institute, so this guy, he was most likely just jealous of the fact that, even without being their blood, you are _still_ part of that family."

Jace tilted his head just a little to look up at Magnus from beneath his long lashes. "...Thanks."

Magnus smiled softly at him. That was the moment he decided to willingly stay in Jace's company. To make sure the blonde would make it home safely and not drink anything more. He definitely has had enough. Jace yawned softly and buried his face in his arms, head turned to look at Magnus.

"What happened, if I may ask?", inquired Magnus softly. "To make you stay with the Lightwoods?"

"My mother died when I was born and when I was ten, my father was killed. Had no other family and Robert Lightwood, he was my father's parabatai, so he took me in", replied Jace lowly.

"I'm sorry for your loss", whispered Magnus gently, subconsciously leaning closer, intrigued.

"I hate that phrase", snorted Jace, turning his head to face forward. "People just say it, because it sounds like the right thing to say. But what are you sorry for? _You_ didn't murder him. And why are you sorry? You didn't know him. You don't know if things might not just be _better_ now." Jace paused and made a face as he emptied his drink. "Damn. I think I had enough. Forget what I said."

"I'm not sorry because I killed him or knew him, but I'm sorry for the pain you had to go through", clarified Magnus nonetheless. "I don't know what your life was like while he was alive or what it's like now that he is dead, but that doesn't change that losing a parent cuts into your life and that, the way I understand it, you lost more than just a parent if you had to uproot and move in with strangers. That must have been hard on you as a small child." Magnus paused for a long moment, reaching out to rest a hand on Jace's arm again. "Believe me, I _know_. I was just a small child when my mother died. It's hard. And when I say I'm sorry, then I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Jace looked up at Magnus in surprise for a second. "I mean, I figured that you're real old and your mom must be dead by now, but... You were a kid? How... Was she sick?"

"She... killed herself", replied Magnus shortly. "Couldn't live with having _me_ as her son."

"Dude, that's messed up", grunted Jace with a kicked-puppy look as he sat up.

Magnus scoffed, but something about the way Jace said this and looked at him, it warmed Magnus' heart a lot. "I know. But... it was a vastly different time, a different environment. She didn't know how to deal with having a warlock for a son. It's... been a long time ago."

"You need a drink", declared Jace and waved the barkeeper over. "Because fuck how long it's been, shit like that never stops hurting. Also, you need to drink for two now."

Magnus chuckled amused, but he complied and ordered a drink before settling in for a night of drinking with a wasted Shadowhunter in need of supervision. Surprisingly enough, he actually had a good time with Jace. Talking to the blonde was quite fun, when the blonde was not single-mindedly trying to hit on him. No, the blonde was actually funny and quippy and snarky.

/break\

It so happened that over the following week, Magnus and Jace actually talked and hung out with each other when the blonde approached Magnus to flirt with the warlock. No, the Shadowhunter actually managed to find a good balance between good conversation and cheeky, funny flirting.

Which was why, that night a week after they had first actually shared private things with each other, Magnus ended up taking the cute Shadowhunter home with him. He had been moderately horny, Jace looked – as always – stunning, but with the black skinny-jeans he looked even more tempting. So Magnus figured, why shouldn't he treat himself to a pretty blonde?

"Fuck", gasped Jace as he was pushed against Magnus' door as soon as it closed. "W—What... brought that on? I was pretty much sure that the flirting had moved on to being a casual thing at this point. Didn't think anything would ever come from it."

"Do you plan on continue talking, or can we lose clothes?", inquired Magnus, eyebrows raised.

Jace huffed, just to groan when Magnus started kissing down his neck. "Losing clothes. Yeah. Great idea. Just... uh... I was... curious what I did right this time?"

"Looking pretty enough when I got horny", growled Magnus, actually biting down on Jace's neck.

A cute whimper escaped Jace's throat at that and Magnus decided he really liked that sound. On that note, Magnus kissed down some further before biting down more, this time directly at the junction of Jace's neck. The blonde dug his nails deeply into Magnus' shoulders and he did give Magnus another one of those cute whimpers. Magnus contemplated using his magic to undress the blonde and then to fuck Jace against the door. However, he decided against it. He wanted to do this slow, draw it out and enjoy every second of it. Magnus started peeling off Jace's shirt. As he let it fall onto the ground, he grabbed Jace by the thighs and lifted him up. The blonde grunted in surprise, kissing Magnus deeply as he wrapped his legs and arms around the warlock for support. While Jace started kissing Magnus once more, deep and messy and hungry, Magnus started to carry his little Shadowhunter to the bedroom, where he dumped the blonde rather unceremoniously on the bed.

"Did not expect that strength", grunted Jace as he reached out to physically appreciate Magnus' upper arms by squeezing them. "It's a nice surprise. Now lose the clothes."

"So demanding", chuckled Magnus with a hint of amusement.

And okay, even he had lost his patience at this point. With a snap of his fingers, all their clothes were gone. Jace leaned back, eyes dark as he took in the sight in front of him like a starving man would look at a steak. Then again, Jace sort of hadn't had sex in nearly a month, which was like a new record for him and his dick was _not_ a fan of that record. Though before Jace could sit up and pull the warlock down to him, Magnus sat down himself. Between Jace's legs. The blonde glared suspiciously as Magnus let his hands wander down Jace's thighs oh-so slowly, spreading them for better access. Grunting shortly, Jace caught Magnus by the wrists.

"Dude. I'm a top", huffed the blonde pointedly.

"No, you're not", laughed Magnus, sounding honestly amused by Jace.

"Excuse me? I know what I like. I _always_ top. And I'm damn good at it. I'd rock your world."

Magnus _still_ looked at him with utter amusement and it was starting to piss Jace off. "Blondie, you _are_ a bottom. Let me show you just how much you'd enjoy that. I'll have you melt beneath my touch, sweetie. I'll leave you trembling and begging for more..."

His voice was dark and low and drawled out, hands slowly wandering further down Jace's thighs. The blonde flushed and shuddered. He wanted to scoff. To roll the warlock off of him and show Magnus just how good Jace was. But the way Magnus said it, the way his voice sounded, the firm grasp Magnus had on Jace's thighs... it made Jace want to see what the warlock could do.

Which was so strange. Jace had never bottomed before. Not because he wasn't curious, but because bottoming was something that required trust for him. It was something that'd leave him vulnerable and considering the only people he had sex with were strangers whose names he sometimes didn't even know... Then again, nothing had felt as vulnerable as his conversation with Magnus last week where he had basically admitted to his father's abuse and had admitted just how much the thought of not really being a Lightwood hurt him. Bottoming? Sounded far less scary or exposing than that conversation had. And technically, he kind of knew a lot about Magnus. There was a weird bond of trust and it was something entirely new to Jace. And then Magnus' eyes flashed golden, like a panther staring down at his prey, ready to take it apart and devour it. The look made Jace shudder.

"You can say stop at any point", whispered Magnus reassuringly. "And we can switch and forget about it. But give me a chance to show _you_ a good time, Shadowhunter."

Jace flushed at the warlock's words. Honestly, he normally didn't really have sex for his own pleasure. He prided himself on bringing his lovers intense pleasure and he did enjoy the release, but he didn't need much around that release. The thought of Magnus showing him a good time...?

"Okay", agreed Jace after a beat, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

The blush intensified when Magnus watched the motion with dark, hungry eyes. His breath hitched as Magnus leaned down to kiss him deeply, brushing their hard cocks against each other. Eyelids fluttering shut, Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him closer. A shudder wrecked the blonde as Magnus started teasingly playing with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them until Jace was whimpering into their kiss.

"My, such a pretty little angel", whispered Magnus, voice rough as he kissed along Jace's neck.

Jace groaned and arched his body, trying to offer more of himself to Magnus and the warlock very gladly took it. He left a trail of hickeys down Jace's neck and collarbone before latching onto the blonde's left nipple, sucking and biting it lightly. Broken whimpers spilled from Jace's lips as he bucked up against Magnus' crotch, needy and horny. Honestly, the more Magnus heard and saw, the more he desired his pretty blonde angel. While his left hand was busy playing with Jace's other nipple, Magnus' right hand sneaked down between Jace's legs to caress the blonde's hard cock.

"H—Holy", yelped Jace surprised. "When did you get lube?"

"Magic, dearie", chuckled Magnus amused and winked as he ran his slick hand along Jace's dick.

"Ha—andy", groaned Jace, fingers curling into Magnus' hair.

Giving Jace's nipple a last, broad-striped lick, Magnus moved on to kiss his way down to Jace's sixpack. He enjoyed the way the muscles flexed beneath his lips. When he moved his hand down to tease Jace's balls, he also moved his mouth down to wrap his lips around Jace's cock. He hummed pleased at the strawberry taste of the lube, eagerly sucking it off and lapping it up.

"A—Ah, fuck", gasped Jace strangled when Magnus' fingers slipped further down.

The blonde positively choked on his moans when Magnus actually pushed a finger in. Magnus smirked around his mouthful of cock while wiggling his finger around inside the Shadowhunter. After a little bit of searching did Magnus find Jace's prostate. Magnus was surprised by the blonde's orgasm as Jace came hard and with a howl the moment Magnus brushed against his prostate for the first time. Judging by the wide-eyed expression on Jace's face, the blonde had been as surprised as Magnus. Swallowing as much of the cum as he could, he slowly pulled off and licks his lips.

"It seems you enjoy your prostate", teased Magnus mischievously.

"Fuck. That's the thing that always makes them moan like that. Okay. Didn't... expect it to feel like that", gasped Jace, short of breath. "Wow. Okay. Uh, sorry for, you know..."

"I don't mind", chimed Magnus, deliberately licking his lips.

Jace flushed a delicious red that made Magnus smirk wickedly. Such a cute little Shadowhunter he had gotten himself there. He slipped a second finger in while Jace was still digesting his orgasm and he used the blonde's distraction and blissful state to scissor him. The Shadowhunter made a couple of cutely embarrassed and surprised faces while Magnus thoroughly prepared him.

"Now, what do you say? Do you want more, or do you want to stop?", asked Magnus sweetly.

Jace glared at him fiercely – which was as effective as a cute little puppy trying to glare. Magnus paused at that mental image. Jace was like a dog with a bone when it came to what he wanted and he definitely had this adorable puppy-pout down to an art-form. A teasing smirk found its way onto Magnus' lips as he worked three fingers into the blonde, making him moan loudly.

"Ye—es, I want more, of course do I want more, fuck you for even asking, arrogant warlock", growled Jace impatiently, bucking his hips up. "Don't be a smug dick about this, Bane."

"But I'm so good at it, Lightwood", countered Magnus amused.

Jace paused for a long moment, blinking doe-eyed. Right, he had never really introduced himself with his full name. And after their conversation a week ago, Magnus obviously assumed that Jace's last name must be Lightwood. Jace bit his lips and kept from correcting Magnus. Sometimes, he liked the idea of being a Lightwood, instead of carrying the burden of the Wayland name.

"Oh, just fuck me already", grunted Jace as he rolled his eyes.

"I will teach you to ask nicely for things", mused Magnus thoughtfully while pulling out.

Jace whined – downright whined and he hated himself for it because it was an embarrassing sound and that smug warlock looked even smugger at it. And people kept telling Jace that his ego was too big. Magnus Bane's ego definitely matched Jace's. Jace watched how Magnus rolled a condom on.

"I need you to relax for me, sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently as he lined up with Jace's hole.

The blonde wanted to roll his eyes and snark at the older man about how he knew that, but somehow being the one to tell others and actually being on the receiving end of that was quite different. His breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the intrusion of the warlock's way too big cock. Granted, Magnus was definitely well-endowed, but right now he felt _gigantic_. Another whine escaped Jace, but this one even more pathetic and this time Jace couldn't find it in himself to care. Magnus stopped moving, instead he gently prodded Jace's face to kiss away the tears in the corners of the blonde's eyes. Jace took deep, slow breaths.

"I would comment that fuck, you're huge, but I don't feel like your ego needs any more stroking."

"Cheeky", chuckled Magnus as he started moving again.

Jace's breath stuttered as he slowly got used to the feeling of Magnus inside of him, invading him deeper and deeper. Once Magnus bottomed out – which seemed to be taking _forever_ – the warlock paused once more, this time to kiss Jace deeply. The kiss was softer than the earlier ones. Reassuring. Jace kind of liked the feeling of that kiss, the feeling of Magnus inside of him.

"How do you feel, sweetie?", asked Magnus.

"I feel like I'm not getting fucked. So, how about you change that?", inquired Jace impatiently.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the snarky Shadowhunter, but he obeyed the command. He pulled half-way out and snapped his hips forward, deliberately aiming for Jace's prostate. The blonde downright howled when Magnus hit target, making the warlock smile pleased. He was set on showing the pretty blonde that he was a bottom; something Magnus had seen the moment he had met the cutie. The way Jace looked, with his eyebrows drawn together and up, those full lips put in a pout and those incredible eyes large and silently begging for attention.

"Well, looks like someone is ready for his second round", purred Magnus as he grabbed Jace's half-hard cock to coax it into full hardness again. "Seems I am rather convincing, mh?"

"Fuck you", growled Jace flushed, nails scratching along Magnus' back.

Magnus hissed at the burn but he also started fucking Jace harder and deeper. He jerked the blonde off in the same rhythm, easily finding out where Jace liked to be touched the most. The warlock was mildly impressed as Jace came once more, this time all over his own sixpack. Magnus gritted his teeth and stopped moving until the Shadowhunter was calmed down from his second orgasm.

"Such a pretty, flushed angel", smiled Magnus pleased as he took in the overwhelmed and tired way Jace looked. "What do you say, you up for a third time? I want you to come with me."

"F—Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're _insane_ , warlock", groaned Jace, voice hoarse from moaning.

"Been called worse", shrugged Magnus playfully as he just continued caressing Jace's dick.

He started thrusting again, hitting Jace's prostate as often as possible until the blonde was practically sobbing while his dick grew hard once more. Magnus fucked him even harder, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting in even deeper. His lips found Jace's pulse to bite and suck and leave a dark mark. Once the hickey was to Magnus' satisfaction, Magnus moved on to tug on Jace's earlobe with his teeth, teasing the cute Shadowhunter some more.

"What do you say?", whispered Magnus darkly. "Can you be a good boy and come once more?"

And while Magnus had a pretty good hunch that the strong hero of the Institute would thrive off validation and that being a good boy might just do the trick for him, it still came as a surprise to Magnus that Jace came nearly the moment Magnus called him a good boy. Jace's breathing was labored as he collapsed on the bed breathlessly while Magnus came inside of him. Magnus braced himself against the headboard of the bed until he caught his breath some before pulling out. Pulling the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash bin, Magnus collapsed next to Jace.

"How do you feel?", asked Magnus gently while pulling Jace against him.

"Spent...", mumbled Jace against Magnus' chest as he snuggled up to the warlock. "Sore. Kinda on edge, like... it was just too much, but in a good way? Fuck, you're good."

"As I promised", chimed Magnus teasingly, kissing the top of Jace's head. "You did very good. You _are_ a good boy. Now, how about you rest some, sweetheart?"

All Jace managed was a low hum in agreement before he drifted off to sleep.

/break\

A week. It took Jace only a week to come to Magnus again. Which was kind of pathetic, really.

After all, he didn't do one-night-stands twice. It defeated the purpose of _one_ -night-stands. One fuck and he'd move on. Not giving either party the chance to grow attached. But the last three one-night-stands he had had just not been quite satisfying. The quick release for himself just didn't feel good enough anymore. Not after Magnus gave him three orgasms in a row and had shown him just how amazing not just his prostate felt but also the general feeling of the warlock's cock invading him like that. It had been intense. Overwhelming. But also so incredibly _good_.

He wouldn't spread his legs for some random one-night-stand. No trust, no safety to allow him to feel _that_ vulnerable. And then there was this other matter. This matter of quality. Going to Magnus, Jace knew he was going to get a quality fuck, so why bother with the chances of a bad fuck with a stranger if he knew someone who could positively knock him out?

"Didn't find any arm-candy to fit today's outfit?"

Jace grinned a bit as he turned toward the utterly unimpressed warlock approaching him. Jace had known that just lingering around at the bar would be enough to summon Magnus. Even if the warlock acted like Jace wasn't all that; Jace knew he was all that.

"I think I just found some arm-candy that'd look amazing with my outfit", declared Jace.

Magnus raised both eyebrows in honest surprise. "And here I though you were a one time guy."

Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth, aware of the way Magnus' eyes darkened at that motion. A cocky grin found its way onto Jace's lips as he released them and tilted his head.

"You _want_ to take me home and take me, or not?", inquired the blonde casually.

"My. Such a romantic", drawled Magnus sarcastically. "How could any man not be wooed by that?"

Yet he wrapped one arm around Jace's waist and pulled the blonde flush against himself. Jace licked his lips nervously as only a breath separated them and the next moment, Magnus opened up a portal and pushed Jace through it, just for the Shadowhunter to land on Magnus' bed.

"I'm clean", blurted Jace out when Magnus leaned over him.

"Uh, what?", asked the warlock a little startled.

Jace flushed embarrassed, running a hand through his hair and decidedly not looking at Magnus. "I know I'm a slut so condoms were a real good call last time. But I just got tested and I swear, I'm clean. So, can we do it without condoms? I wanna know what it feels like bare. Please?"

Magnus blinked wide-eyed as he stared at the cute Shadowhunter in front of him. He didn't do unsafe sex, though he knew he was clean and the cute way his little Shadowhunter fidgeted was really adorable. That pleading puppy-pout was insanely hard to deny.

"Very well, sweetheart", said Magnus amused. "But you'll have to let me do something else then."

"...What?", asked Jace suspiciously, squinting at the warlock.

Magnus smirked wickedly, making Jace flush again. Magnus definitely liked a flustered Jace. Kissing the blonde deeply, Magnus started tugging on Jace's clothes. As they broke the kiss, Magnus started pulling Jace's clothes off until the blonde was naked beneath him. And oh, Magnus had really missed that body. Licking his lips slowly, Magnus latched onto the nearly fully faded hickey on Jace's neck. Time to renew his claim on the blonde. Jace groaned and buried his fingers in Magnus' hair. Once the hickey was nice and dark, Magnus moved on down south. He practically worshiped Jace's sixpack. It was a very nice sixpack, after all. Scratching his teeth down Jace's sixpack, he then sucked another hickey on Jace's hipbone.

"Relax for me", whispered Magnus darkly as he rolled Jace over.

Jace grunted a little when Magnus pushed a pillow beneath his hip. Frowning confused, Jace craned his neck to look at the warlock doubtfully. When the warlock smirked and winked at him, Jace sighed and laid down more comfortably. Only for a second, because then a loud yelp escaped him when he felt something warm and wet on his hole. It wiggled its way in and made Jace moan.

"Holy hell, i—is that your tongue, Bane?", hissed Jace as he hugged another pillow tightly.

Magnus hummed in agreement and the hum vibrated through Jace's entire being. Jace kept cursing loudly as Magnus loosened him up with his tongue. This felt entirely too magical and Jace was practically melting into a puddle beneath Magnus' hungry mouth. He whimpered and mewled, clawing into the pillow desperately. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed eating his Shadowhunter out and making him do all those cute little noises. Once he felt as though the blonde was loose enough, he pulled away, just to hear the sweetest little whine from the Shadowhunter.

"What? You want me to keep eating you out, or do you want me to fuck you?", asked Magnus.

"Fuck", growled Jace, wiggling his ass a little.

Magnus chuckled pleased as he lubed his cock up and then grabbed Jace by the hips. Jace groaned in a drawn-out way as Magnus eased his way into the blonde. This was so much better than the last three one-night-stands Jace had in the past week. It was actually _perfect_. Magnus felt so good inside of him like that, thrusting slow and deep. A low, slow moan was what Magnus got when he hit Jace's prostate for the first time. Smirking pleased, Magnus gripped Jace's hips in a bruising manner as he started fucking the blonde deep and hard. The bed was groaning under the harsh movement and so was the Shadowhunter. Magnus simply loved the sounds his little Shadowhunter made. And this view was kind of nice too, seeing the muscles on Jace's back flex as the blonde arched his body every time Magnus hit him just right. Scratching his teeth down Jace's shoulders and leaving a trail of hickeys along the blonde's neck. What was even more adorable was how Jace was rutting against the pillow. Part of Magnus was contemplating if he should jerk Jace off, but then he sort of enjoyed the way Jace was desperately rutting against the pillow.

"You're adorable", whispered Magnus, voice rough. "Can you come for me, puppy?"

"I'm not a puppy", growled Jace flushed.

"Aw, growling does not help your case", cooed Magnus teasingly, biting Jace's earlobe. "Come on, pretty puppy, you know exactly that you're _my_ good puppy. So you can come for me, don't you?"

Jace whined lowly and came, even though he was embarrassed by it. But it was really hard to deny Magnus when the warlock was growling darkly into Jace's ear like that and requesting stuff like that. He came and soaked the pillow with his cum. Not that he could really care too much about that, because he was far too overwhelmed with his orgasm because Magnus was still pounding his prostate, making him see stars throughout his entire orgasm. Only, then it got even better because Magnus also came. Jace moaned the warlock's name at the feeling of Magnus' warm cum filling him up like that. It was so weird and new, but also kind of amazing. Jace slowly licked his lips, flushing when he noticed that he might have drooled on the pillow. Then again, the pillow was already soaked in entirely different bodily fluids from him.

"I do thoroughly enjoy the way you can come on command, angel", stated Magnus very pleased.

Jace flipped him the bird and then he started contemplating what to do next. Rolling off the dirty pillow would be a great start. Only that moving was kind of impossible right now, because Magnus had positively knocked him out. Which was a shame, because as great as Magnus coming inside of him had felt, now he started thinking about the sticky mess he was now stuck with. He blinked surprised when he was very gently rolled off the pillow and when Magnus then started cleaning him up with a wet, warm cloth. The warlock's touch was so tender and soft and Magnus kept whispering very sweet nonsense about how good Jace had been for him, which was incredibly embarrassing and strangely enough it also made Jace feel really valued and good. Under Magnus' gentle touch, Jace soon drifted off into a very deep and very peaceful slumber.

/break\

Magnus was not surprised when he woke up alone. After all, he had woken up alone the last time too. Part of him was very displeased by that, even though he wasn't surprised. The other part of him knew it was kind of worth it, because damn Jace was endearing and so tight and delectable. He made such sweet little sounds and the way he could come on command? Magnus was pleased he got to play with the blonde once more. Yawning, he stretched slowly and then got up. Throwing on his robes, he left the bedroom to go and get the coffee going.

"Damn. You sleep like a stone. Also, way too long."

Magnus blinked slowly as he got a cup of coffee thrust into his hands by a far too perky blonde. Jace grinned broadly as he winked at Magnus and sauntered over to the table where bagels were sitting and waiting. Magnus blinked even slower this time as he took a big gulp from his coffee.

"You're still here. And you... organized breakfast", observed Magnus cautiously.

"Technically", drawled Jace as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter. "I'm _back_. I left in the morning to get to the Institute for a debriefing and a chiding from mom. But then I was told that yesterday's mission was 'so exhausting and went so well' that we got the day off. At which point I went to get bagels and figured I'd drop by and check if you were up to morning sex. Just to realize you kind of... weren't up at all. Which prompted me to make coffee and wait around."

"You want a second round?", chuckled Magnus curiously.

Jace shrugged casually as he took out a bagel from the bag. "I got no other plans for today. Having a day off is kinda weird for most of us, you know. So, I figured I'd at least get some morning sex in."

"How flustering and romantic", snorted Magnus and rolled his eyes.

"I can go. And take the bagels with me", offered Jace unimpressed.

Magnus glared at him and with a snap of his fingers set the table. Jace offered him a broad, cocky grin before slipping down the kitchen-counter and joining Magnus at the table. This was interesting. The first time Magnus would be talking to a _sober_ Jace.

"You do owe me more fucking, you know. For the sole embarrassment of me squirming around through a meeting with my mom", drawled Jace. "She kept staring at me pointedly and then pulled me aside afterward, instructing me to go to the infirmary because I must have gotten hurt during the mission last night. 'No, mom, a warlock rimmed and fucked me'... didn't work."

Magnus sputtered and laughed at that, amusement dancing in his eyes. "That surely would have been a fascinating conversation that I would have _loved_ to see."

"Yeah, no", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes. "So... uh... What are you up to? I mean, you're like... a High Warlock, so you gotta be busy too, right? How come you get to sleep in?"

"The perks of being your own boss", drawled Magnus teasingly.

"Mh... Nice", mused Jace as he absentmindedly looked around the loft.

It was only slightly awkward from there on out as they continued to eat in semi-silence, sharing some light small talk. It definitely got better once they cleared the table and Jace deliberately bent over it. Magnus simply couldn't help but slap that ass when it was pointed at him like that. And it earned him the most adorable squeak from the Shadowhunter – a _squeak_.

"...We will never talk about the noise I just made", grunted Jace embarrassed.

"Oh, you sure are precious", chuckled Magnus. "Now, I believe someone wanted dessert."

Jace's eyes darkened as he looked at Magnus hungrily. "Where do you want me?"

"Oh, so many good answers to that question", mused Magnus thoughtfully. "But for now, I think I would love to bend you over that table. How does that sound?"

Jace grinned like a shark and dropped his pants. That was as good an answer as any, really. Magnus smiled amused and shook his head at the ever-horny Shadowhunter. It felt as though Magnus might have just found his match when it came to libido. Pulling the blonde into a deep, slow kiss, Magnus opened his robes and then brushed their already hardening erections against each other.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace, tugging Magnus down into a more messy and passionate kiss.

"You're insatiable", stated Magnus amused as he grabbed Jace by the hips.

"Not insatiable. Just hard to satisfy. Though you're... pretty good at satisfying me", admitted Jace.

Magnus blinked surprised at that and smirked to himself as he flipped Jace over. The blonde grunted as Magnus pushed him down onto the table and slipped one hand between Jace's cheeks to finger him slowly. He loved the cute sounds his Shadowhunter made when being fingered.

"Enough, enough, enough, just fuck me", groaned Jace impatiently.

Magnus laughed amused at that and pulled his fingers out of the tight Shadowhunter. Carefully, Magnus pushed in, enjoying the tight embrace of his blonde's hole. Groaning pleased, Magnus bent over to kiss Jace between his shoulder-blades. Unlike yesterday, where Magnus had taken all the time in the world for his Shadowhunter, he fucked Jace hard and fast this time around. The table scratched on the ground as Magnus thrust deep into the moaning, whining blonde.

"Would you like to come, puppy?", asked Magnus in a dark voice as he grasped Jace's cock.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?", groaned Jace frustrated, trying to buck into Magnus' fist.

"A question that needs an answer", drawled Magnus, holding Jace's cock but not jerking him off.

"Ye—es", hissed Jace desperately. "Yes, I want to come, lemme come, Mag."

"Say 'please'", whispered Magnus teasingly, slowly running his thumb over Jace's head.

"Ple—ease, Mag, please don't be a dick and let me come", begged Jace, nails scratching along the surface of the table. "Please? I'll be good, come on, I'll do whatever you want, please!"

"My, you're even prettier when you beg", purred Magnus pleased as he jerked Jace off, biting the blonde's neck just where he had left a hickey last night. "Come for me, angel."

Whimpering softly, Jace came hard into the warlock's hand and went slack under Magnus' administration. Only a couple thrusts later did Magnus also come, filling the blonde and earning the same cute little sound he had gotten last night.

"Anything I want, mh?", drawled Magnus mischievously, running his nails down Jace's spine.

"...Fuck", grunted Jace beneath his breath. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Shower-sex. Third round?", suggested the warlock.

Jace had a giant grin on his lips as he turned to look at Magnus. "I really like the way you think."

"What can I say? We seem to share a mind", chuckled Magnus and stole a kiss. "Come."

"Just give me a second", grunted Jace, waving one hand weakly.

Snorting in amusement, Magnus sat back down and watched the exhausted Shadowhunter sprawled out on his table. What a nice sight indeed. Smiling to himself, he started carding his fingers through the soft, blonde hair, messing it up until it fell freely around Jace's face.

"You know, you should stop sleeking your hair back", stated Magnus thoughtfully. "You look far prettier with it framing your face like that. It actually makes you look like even more of an angel."

Jace flushed in that pretty way that Magnus enjoyed quite a lot. "Dude, don't get cheesy on me. Let's go and have shower-sex to get rid of that fluff."

Snorting once more, Magnus rolled his eyes but he also got up and followed the slightly shaky Shadowhunter to the bathroom and into the shower. Jace groaned pleased when he turned on the hot water and soaked up the warmth of it. Magnus marveled at how gorgeous Jace looked for a long moment before the warlock climbed in with his Shadowhunter and started gently soaping up Jace's back and massaging his tense muscles. Jace groaned blissfully as he relaxed under the touch.

"You're far too tense, angel", chided Magnus softly.

"You could just give me regular massages", suggested Jace with a pleased groan.

"How generous of you", huffed Magnus and smacked Jace's ass in retaliation.

The blonde yelped. "Well, or you could do _that_. That's also a method."

"Oh? It is now, is it?", purred Magnus with dark eyes.

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me again, will you?", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes.

Magnus would have loved to chide Jace and tell him that he'd need some more regeneration time, but then he looked down on himself and saw that he was already rock-hard again just from seeing his pretty Shadowhunter like this. Oh boy, this pretty blonde was really getting to him. Magnus grabbed Jace's hips just where the bruises from last night still were. He liked the way his hands already had their perfectly fit place on the blonde's body. Jace hummed pleased and leaned his forearms against the tiles, pushing his ass out for the warlock.

" _So_ greedy", accused Magnus hungrily, biting the junction of Jace's shoulder and neck.

"You know you like that", chimed Jace cheekily.

"You know I do", chuckled Magnus as he pushed into the still loose and slippery hole.

He groaned darkly at the feeling of his own cum as lube. Jace moaned in agreement as he rested his cheek against his arms. Even though the blonde was already really sore from last night, he enjoyed this way too much to pass up the opportunity of a third time. He whimpered softly as Magnus continued to hit his already abused prostate. Reaching one hand down, he started to slowly jerk himself off while the warlock relentlessly pounded into him.

"...Can...", started Jace before he stopped abruptly and flushed.

"Yes, angel?", asked Magnus gently, kissing Jace's neck.

"Never mind", grunted Jace, clearly embarrassed.

"Come on, say it", requested Magnus a little firmer, picking up the pace.

Jace groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Can I..." Jace paused and buried his face in the arm still resting against the tiles, cheeks clearly dark-red. "...Come?" Magnus stopped his movement for a split second, blinking surprised. Had he heard that right? Jace just groaned again in utter embarrassment as Magnus stopped moving. "Forget it. Just... forget it, Mag."

Shaking his head, Magnus picked up his movements again, thrusting long and slow as he leaned in to whisper into Jace's ear. "Yes, you can come, sweetheart. You're _such_ a good boy for me, after all. And you'd be even better for me if you'd come now, angel."

Jace moaned in a gluttonous way as he sprayed his cum all over the tiles. Magnus smirked, utterly delighted by his little Shadowhunter, as he too came, simply from how endearing Jace was. The mere notion that Jace had _asked_ if he could come was enough to send Magnus over the edge.

"Oh, you're precious, blondie", chuckled Magnus pleased, kissing along Jace's shoulders. "Such a good boy. And you say you're not a puppy. Hah. Such a good boy _has_ to be a puppy."

Jace just flushed even darker and glared against the tiles while Magnus started properly soaping them both up and washing them down. Afterward, once they were both cleaned up and the water was turned off, Magnus grabbed his fluffiest towels and handed one to Jace. While the blonde dried himself off, Magnus got his equally fluffy robes. He blinked curiously as Jace showed no signs of intending to follow him out of the shower. Instead, the blonde just threw his most effective puppy-pout into Magnus' general direction, eyes fixated on Magnus' upper arms.

"...You don't want a _fourth_ round, do you?", asked the warlock suspiciously.

"No", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes, his cheeks still tinted a sweet rosy. "I was just thinking about... how you carried me to your bedroom last time I was over."

Magnus smiled a little. That boy was so emotionally constipated. Whoever had done that to him? Who was at fault for Jace being so bad at asking for something he wanted? Walking over to the blonde, Magnus grasped Jace beneath the underside of his knees and laid his other arm around Jace's back. The Shadowhunter yelped surprised when Magnus lifted him up bridal style.

"Holy hell, I didn't know you could do _that_ ", grunted Jace as he clung onto Magnus' neck.

Magnus smirked broadly and pleased by the startled look on his puppy's face. Kissing the blonde's nose teasingly, Magnus carried Jace over to the bedroom to place him on a freshly made bed – thanks to a bit of magic. Jace groaned pleased and snuggled into the expensive sheets, rubbing his face into the pillow. A tender smile found its way onto Magnus' lips as he watched Jace roll around like a literal Golden Retriever puppy. Rolling his eyes, Magnus joined Jace.

"You _are_ a puppy and I will not allow any further arguments on the matter", declared Magnus.

"Dude, as long as you keep fucking me like that, you can call me whatever you want", sighed Jace.

"Perfect", purred Magnus pleased and patted Jace's head. "Such a good puppy."

And Jace didn't even notice how he had said that Magnus should keep fucking him. It was practically a promise for more sex in the future, like he had already given up on his 'one-night-stands only'-rule. Then again, he had already come back for more and he knew he would again.

/break\

Jace did come back for more. Repeatedly. Sometimes, it was Magnus sending Jace a text to come over, other times Jace was the one calling Magnus. Over the coming month, Jace didn't even bother picking any strangers up. Whenever he got horny, he simply went to visit Magnus.

Their small talk also got better, or rather they moved beyond the small talk. Magnus complained about his clients and nagging warlocks, or how his club was doing. Jace complained about stupid missions and how nagging Alec could be. They talked about their days with each other in the afterglow of sex. Sometimes, they would even discuss their worries with each other.

It was about a month after their little serial booty-calling started that things changed significantly.

Jace, Alec and Izzy were investigating the death of a warlock – murder, it was definitely a murder – when Jace spotted Magnus in the background, looking worn-out and angry. The next moment Jace looked up, Magnus was gone though. And then he was already pulled into the case again by Alec.

The next couple of hours seemed to stretch on forever as the trio investigated the case. Though it seemed without any real leads. Regardless of how much Jace and his siblings worked. By the time it got dark and late and they were on their way back to the Institute, Jace sent Alec and Isabelle ahead.

"Jace", sighed Magnus heavily when he opened the door of his loft to face the blonde Shadowhunter that evening. "As much as I appreciate your ass, I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"Yeah, I figured", grunted Jace with the smallest grin as he lifted the bag with Chinese take-out up for Magnus to see. "And I also figured that you have probably not eaten all day because you're the kind of person to blame yourself when someone under your protection gets hurt."

Magnus blinked surprised and stared from the Chinese take-out to the Shadowhunter. "Wait. You... came here, with food? For me? Because you... thought of me?"

"Don't make it sound cheesy", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes as he pushed past Magnus. "I just figured you might want to know everything we found out and while talking, we could eat. Because I haven't eaten all day either because _I_ take cases like those personal too."

Magnus continued blinking as he followed Jace to the couch where the blonde sat down and unpacked the take-out for them. True, there wasn't much that Jace and the Lightwoods had found out, but this was mainly about making Magnus eat something. Jace knew how much Magnus cared about the warlocks under his care and having one slaughtered like that without any reason, it'd eat away on the High Warlock for weeks to come. That night, the two of them just talked and ate.

/break\

And that had only been the first of _many_ nights where they'd just sit together, eat and talk and sometimes watch TV together. Jace kept Magnus posted on the case, bringing along food every time. The times Jace came over just for talking increased and somehow, both of them started to confide in each other. Not just by complaining about their days. It became more personal. They still had sex, even their booty-calls, but they met up just for food and conversation too. The two of them even started having their own thing as they started watching _Game of Thrones_ together.

This went on for two months before Jace actually caught on with the fact that their purely sexual serial booty-calling had moved on to become something more. Then again, he probably wouldn't have noticed at all if not for his very helpful, sarcastic siblings.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?", asked Alec as they wrapped up their training.

"Don't tell me. You're meeting your boyfriend", teased Isabelle knowingly.

"Boyfriend?", asked Jace very confused as he turned toward the Lightwoods.

"Magnus Bane", offered Alec in a low voice and with both eyebrows raised.

"Mag's not my boyfriend", snorted Jace amused and rolled his eyes.

"...He is", corrected Isabelle unimpressed. "You haven't slept with anyone aside from him in months. And you don't even just meet him for sex anymore. You literally spent your last day off binge-watching _Game of Thrones_ with him. You talk about him all the time. He's your boyfriend."

Jace stared at her disturbed and he wanted to object. But... he couldn't. He really hadn't slept with someone else aside from Magnus in four month. He did sometimes just go over to Magnus' to spend time with him, to talk to him. They sometimes even cuddled without having sex beforehand. Jace's eyes widened in a horrified manner. He had grown attached to Magnus. No. More than just that. He had actual romantic feelings for the warlock. His cheeks heated up with an embarrassed blush.

/break\

Magnus smiled pleased as he had his little Shadowhunter tied to the bed. It was one of the best positions for the blonde; tied to Magnus' bed, writhing beneath the warlock and whimpering in that deliciously broken way whenever Magnus hit his prostate. The blonde had already come four times for Magnus tonight and the warlock was not yet done with his little angel.

"You're so gorgeous", purred Magnus pleased, kissing along Jace's neck. "So gorgeous for me."

"Ma—ag", whined Jace, tugging weakly on his bonds.

"Shush, no, we both _know_ you can come one more time for me", chided Magnus darkly, biting Jace's neck hard to make the blonde whimper. "One more time, for me, puppy. Be good for me."

The warlock thoroughly enjoyed the way their relationship had moved from simple booty-calls to a more intimate one and then to a BDSM one. The blonde was such an eager and compliant sub for Magnus. Magnus knew how much responsibility the Shadowhunter shouldered in his everyday life. He knew exactly what his precious puppy needed. And the blonde was very happy and eager to obey Magnus, practically thriving off Magnus' praise. When Jace had shown up in front of Magnus' door today, he had definitely been very distracted, fidgety and nervous, so the warlock had decided to take his blonde apart and build him back up again to help him get rid of that untypical nervousness. And to properly take Jace Wayland apart, Magnus knew multiple orgasms were the best way to go. Tying Jace up was also always helpful, because the blonde tended to get handsy and especially when he felt nervous, he felt the need to work extra hard to make up for whatever insecurity had caused the nervousness in the first place. Magnus had witnessed it a couple of times in amused pleasure before he realized what it actually implied. Magnus was definitely not a fan of his little Shadowhunter over-exhausting himself to prove his own self-worth. Which was why Magnus had taken to tying Jace up and bringing him over the edge over and over again until Jace forgot how to think and the only thing remaining would be the notion that Jace was _Magnus'_ and that he was _so good_ for Magnus. Which was, really, the way Magnus preferred his puppy.

"Ma—ag...", whimpered Jace, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Sh", cooed Magnus gently, rubbing his thumb very slowly over the sore head of Jace's cock. "Once more, sweetheart, just one more time and we're done, I promise. Be a good a boy for me, puppy."

With a hoarse and broken moan did Jace come into Magnus' hand and all over his own stomach for the third time (one time, Magnus had sucked Jace off and one time he had taken the blonde from behind and the Shadowhunter had come all over the pillow). Jace was breathing shallowly, the tears spilling from his eyes as he hiccuped slightly. Magnus moaned darkly as he came deep inside the Shadowhunter for the third time. A cute little whimper escaped from his puppy's lips as Magnus filled him even more. Murmuring soft words of praise, Magnus kept peppering Jace's face with kisses as he very slowly pulled out of the Shadowhunter.

"Oh, you were wonderful", praised Magnus gently, still kissing away tears. "You were so good for me, my precious little puppy. You were absolutely perfect for me, just clench down for a moment."

Jace hiccuped a little as he nodded and obeyed. Magnus opened his nightstand and took out the pretty dark-red princess-plug he had bought for his little blonde weeks ago. Gently, Magnus eased it into his sub, smiling pleased by the way the ruby sparkled between Jace's cheeks. He patted Jace's butt in praising as he rolled the blonde over a little so he could properly clean him up. Magnus took his time gently cleaning the blonde, who was already deep asleep, up by hand, even though he used magic to clean the bed around them. It just didn't sit right with him to magically snap his fingers and have his sub cleaned, since this part of their relationship was less about the cleaning up and more about the gentleness and personal care. And Jace slowly falling asleep under his touch and praise was probably one of Magnus' favorite things.

"When you wake up again, we're definitely going to talk about what had you so fidgety today, angel", whispered Magnus sweetly once he was done and got to pull Jace close to his chest.

He kissed the top of Jace's head, earning a content little hum from the sleeping Shadowhunter, before Magnus too drifted off to a peaceful slumber with his blonde resting on his chest.

/break\

Magnus smiled pleased to himself as he woke up with Jace still safely tucked under his chin. The blonde had the tendency to gravitate nearly fully on top of Magnus, always seeking physical contact like the adorably cuddly puppy Jace secretly was and had finally started to show willingly around Magnus about two months ago. Magnus' smile softened as he kissed the top of Jace's head.

Thinking back to the pathetic, cocky flirting he had endured five months ago, honestly, if someone would have told Magnus then that five months later, he would be looking forward to every opportunity to spend more time with what he considered to be _his_ Shadowhunter, he would have laughed at the person and then kicked them out of _Pandemonium_ for being on decidedly too many different drugs if they could imagine silly things like those. Not to mention, this had been going on for four months now. Four months. It had been a while since Magnus had invested that amount of time on one person. After Camille, he had just been too hurt, he was too afraid to get hurt like that again. The very last person he thought he would seek out was a cocky, arrogant, self-centered Shadowhunter. Then again, that had only been the first impression Jace had left. Now knowing Jace, Magnus knew that all the attitude was only Jace's own way of protecting himself from being hurt. And if Magnus was very honest with himself, he was very glad he had given Jace a chance and he himself had gotten the chance to tear those walls down and get to know the sweet, cheeky little puppy hidden behind the tall, thick walls. Smiling softly to himself, he pulled Jace some closer.

"Stop smothering me, Mag", groaned Jace, voice rough from all the screaming, begging and whining he had done last night. "You're always so _clingy_."

Snorting amused, Magnus pinched Jace's ass to make the blonde squeak. "Cheeky brat."

"You know you love it, old man", yawned Jace and rolled over some.

"How do you feel, angel?", asked Magnus gently, carefully running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Like you fucked me into oblivion last night", chuckled Jace as he craned his neck enough to kiss the warlock softly. "Holy hell. I'm staying at your place today, just so you know. I can't _move_."

"No objections to you staying the day, sweetheart", smiled Magnus pleased before growing a little more serious again. "And you're sure you're alright? You... cried last night. I don't think I've ever pushed you that far before. You had me a little worried there."

"Liar", snorted Jace with a knowing grin as he laid down more comfortably on Magnus' chest. "You're never just 'a little worried'. But I'm fine, really. You were just... really intense. I mean, I'm totally not complaining, I would have safeworded otherwise. It was _awesome_. I just think we... uh... shouldn't do it too often? Because I'm serious, I really can't move. Damn. What brought it on...?"

Magnus ran one hand over Jace's side in a way that always made the blonde shudder a little. "You were being... jittery last night. I'm not sure if it was a hard mission gone bad, or if it were troubles with the parents, but I _do_ know that the best way to get you out of your head is fucking you into the mattress, angel." Magnus paused for a moment when the blonde in his arms stiffened. "...Sweetheart, would you like to tell me about what happened?"

Jace's face lit up and he buried it in Magnus' neck, confusing the warlock even more. Magnus gently adjusted the blonde so he could look into the Shadowhunter's face. They had moved on from the 'Jace avoiding Magnus whenever the blonde was experiencing feelings' phase quite a while ago. Jace had moved past it and had no qualms talking about stuff that annoyed or stressed him.

"Jace", growled Magnus seriously. "What's bothering you?"

"It's just... something my siblings said", sighed Jace, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, you would have to be more specific. Judging from everything you told me about them so far, Izzy and Alec have _a lot_ to say", drawled Magnus teasingly, trying to make Jace laugh, though when that failed, he grew decidedly more concerned. "Come on, angel. Talk to me."

"...They called you... uh...", grunted Jace and rubbed his face awkwardly.

Magnus' frown deepened in concern. Did Jace's siblings have something against Jace being with a warlock? If they made _his_ angel feel bad about being with Magnus, he was going to break some Shadowhunters straight through in the middle. Glaring, he pulled Jace some closer.

"What did they call me, sweetheart?", asked Magnus gently.

"...My boyfriend", mumbled Jace embarrassed, making a face.

"...What?", asked Magnus baffled, blinking slowly.

"I know, right?", grunted Jace, sitting up with a clear wince before he gestured widely. "I mean, you and I, we're just conveniently having sex because we work well. I dunno where they got that stupid idea from, right? They're so stupid, but they just kinda got into my head, I guess and-"

"Jace, angel, sweetheart... You do know that there is no shame in dating, right?", asked Magnus curiously, cupping Jace's face. "They called me your boyfriend, because you and I have been exclusive for months now. We've had so much more than just sex. You do know that, right?" Magnus paused for a long moment, caressing Jace's cheek. "...If that is what you want, of course."

"What? Yeah. Of course I want you", grunted Jace flushed. "I just... I mean... You... Are we...?"

"We are whatever you want us to be, Jace", sighed Magnus as he settled down again, looking at the Shadowhunter with tender eyes. "If you truly want this to be purely sexual and BDSM, then we can do that. If you want us to be friends with those perks, that is okay too. But, personally, I like to think of you as my boyfriend. And my puppy. And my-"

"Angel and sweetheart and honey and all the other nicknames you have for me, yeah, I get it", grunted Jace embarrassed and rolled his eyes before pausing. "But... I mean... boyfriend... does sound good. I guess. I don't know. I've never _done_ being a boyfriend before."

"Let me reassure you; you're good at it", chuckled Magnus as he pulled his blonde down into a slow, gentle kiss. "You've been doing it for months now and I am _very_ satisfied."

Rolling his eyes once more, just way slower to make a point, Jace relaxed against Magnus. His boyfriend. The thought made Jace blush, but it also made him relax some. He had actually achieved a relationship. With a warlock – no, _the_ High Warlock of Brooklyn. If Robert and Maryse knew, he would probably for the very first time push Izzy off the throne of 'child making most disappointing decisions'. Grinning broadly, Jace laid back down and snuggled up to Magnus. Yeah, this was a pretty darn good bad decision, really. Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him closer.

"But you do know that you can _talk_ to me about such concerns", stated Magnus casually.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough mush", grunted Jace. "Napping. Then breakfast. Then more napping."

"Anything you want, my angel", chuckled Magnus fondly as he kissed Jace softly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves, I feel like ranting about Magnus.
> 
> So, this pairing hit me out of nowhere. When I started watching the show, I was kinda set on not liking Magnus out of the simple principle that my first contact with this fandom was the movie. And the movie INSTANTLY made me ship the cute blonde twink with his brooding tall, dark and handsome best friend. With Jalec in mind, I ventured into the internet, just to find that barely anyone wrote fics about them back then and 95% of that fandom is whatever-the-fuck-Malec-is. So, I had to google because I was sooo confused because that guy barely had a role in the movie so why would everyone ship him with Alec while Alec had feelings for the cute blonde twink? Yeeeah. That's how I found out Malec was a canon thing and got pouty.
> 
> So, that was literally all I knew about Magnus, going into the show. "That's the guy who stole my pretty blonde's boyfriend *pouts*". But damn did I fall hard for Magnus in the show. He's my second favorite character after Jace. He's a beautiful human being, inside and out.
> 
> Magnus is the reason I ship Malace. Because Jalec is and always will be my OTP since it was my first hook, it's literally the reason I am in this fandom. But show!Magnus is so incredibly amazing that when I first started and tried to write Jalec, I went "B-But Magnus. This would break Magnus' heart. You can't break Magnus' heart, Phoe, stop it." and thankfully OT3 are the best way of shipping to me anyways and thus I got hooked on Malace.
> 
> Fascinatingly enough, I really fell in love with the dynamic between Magnus and Jace when writing Malace. It's just so beautiful. And considering I already wrote a Malec story for my friend, I figured I should break Malace down into its three ship-components at least once. (My first Jalec story will be posted in two weeks ;D)
> 
> So yeah, long story short: I love Magnus. I loved writing this. I definitely want to write more Jagnus.


End file.
